February
February is the second and shortest month of the year in the Julian and Gregorian calendar with 28 days in common years and 29 days in leap years, with the quadrennial 29th day being called the leap day. It is the first of five months to have a length of less than 31 days. February is the third month of meteorological winter in the Northern Hemisphere. In the Southern Hemisphere, February is the last month of summer (the seasonal equivalent of August in the Northern Hemisphere, in meteorological reckoning). Pronunciation February may be pronounced either as /ˈfɛbjuˌɛri/ ( listen) FEB-yoo-err-ee or /ˈfɛbruˌɛri/ FEB-roo-err-ee. Many people pronounce the first "r" as /j/ rather than /r/, as if it were spelled "Febuary". This comes about by analogy with "January" (/ˈdʒænjuˌɛri/ ( listen)), as well as by a dissimilation effect whereby having two "r"s close to each other causes one to change for ease of pronunciation. History The Roman month Februarius was named after the Latin term februum, which means purification, via the purification ritual Februa held on February 15 (full moon) in the old lunar Roman calendar. January and February were the last two months to be added to the Roman calendar, since the Romans originally considered winter a monthless period. They were added by Numa Pompilius about 713 BC. February remained the last month of the calendar year until the time of the decemvirs (c. 450 BC), when it became the second month. At certain intervals February was truncated to 23 or 24 days, and a 27-day intercalary month, Intercalaris, was inserted immediately after February to realign the year with the seasons. February observances in Ancient Rome include Amburbium (precise date unknown), Sementivae (February 2), Februa (February 13–15), Lupercalia (February 13–15), Parentalia(February 13–22), Quirinalia (February 17), Feralia (February 21), Caristia (February 22), Terminalia (February 23), Regifugium (February 24), and Agonium Martiale (February 27). These days do not correspond to the modern Gregorian calendar. Under the reforms that instituted the Julian calendar, Intercalaris was abolished, leap years occurred regularly every fourth year, and in leap years February gained a 29th day. Thereafter, it remained the second month of the calendar year, meaning the order that months are displayed (January, February, March, ..., December) within a year-at-a-glance calendar. Even during the Middle Ages, when the numbered Anno Domini year began on March 25 or December 25, the second month was February whenever all twelve months were displayed in order. The Gregorian calendar reforms made slight changes to the system for determining which years were leap years and thus contained a 29-day February. Historical names for February include the Old English terms Solmonath (mud month) and Kale-monath (named for cabbage) as well as Charlemagne's designation Hornung. In Finnish, the month is called helmikuu, meaning "month of the pearl"; when snow melts on tree branches, it forms droplets, and as these freeze again, they are like pearls of ice. In Polish and Ukrainian, respectively, the month is called luty or лютий, meaning the month of ice or hard frost. In Macedonian the month is sechko (сечко), meaning month of cutting wood. In Czech, it is called únor, meaning month of submerging river ice. In Slovene, February is traditionally called svečan, related to icicles or Candlemas.2 This name originates from sičan,3 written as svičan in the New Carniolan Almanac from 1775 and changed to its final form by Franc Metelko in his New Almanac from 1824. The name was also spelled sečan, meaning "the month of cutting down of trees".2 In 1848, a proposal was put forward in Kmetijske in rokodelske novice by the Slovene Society of Ljubljana to call this month talnik (related to ice melting), but it did not stick. The idea was proposed by a priest, Blaž Potočnik.4 Another name of February in Slovene was vesnar, after the mythological character Vesna. Patterns Having only 28 days in common years, February is the only month of the year that can pass without a single full moon. Using Coordinated Universal Time as the basis for determining the date and time of a full moon, this last happened in 2018 and will next happen in 2037.67 The same is true regarding a new moon: again using Coordinated Universal Time as the basis, this last happened in 2014 and will next happen in 2033.89 February is also the only month of the calendar that, once every six years and twice every 11 years consecutively, either back into the past or forward into the future, has four full 7-day weeks. In countries that start their week on a Monday, it occurs as part of a common year starting on Friday, in which February 1st is a Monday and the 28th is a Sunday; this occurred in 1965, 1971, 1982, 1993, 1999 and 2010, and occur will again in 2021. In countries that start their week on a Sunday, it occurs in a common year starting on Thursday, with the next occurrence in 2026, and previous occurrences in 1987, 1998, 2009 and 2015. The pattern is broken by a skipped leap year, but no leap year has been skipped since 1900 and no others will be skipped until 2100. Astronomy February meteor showers include the Alpha Centaurids (appearing in early February), the Beta Leonids, also known as the March Virginids (lasting from February 14 to April 25, peaking around March 20), the Delta Cancrids (appearing December 14 to February 14, peaking on January 17, the Omicron Centaurids (late January through February, peaking in mid-February), Theta Centaurids (January 23 – March 12, only visible in the southern hemisphere), Eta Virginids (February 24 and March 27, peaking around March 18), and Pi Virginids (February 13 and April 8, peaking between March 3 and March 9). Astrology The western zodiac signs of February are Aquarius (until February 19) and Pisces (February 20 onwards). February symbols * Its birth flower is the violet (Viola) and the common primrose (Primula vulgaris). * Its birthstone is the amethyst. It symbolizes piety, humility, spiritual wisdom, and sincerity. Observances This list does not necessarily imply either official status nor general observance. Month-long observances * In Catholic tradition, February is the Month of the Purification of the Blessed Virgin Mary. * American Heart Month (United States) * Black History Month (United States, Canada) * National Bird-Feeding Month (United States) * National Children's Dental Health Month (United States)13 * Season for Nonviolence: January 30 – April 4 (International observance) * Turner Syndrome Awareness Month (United States) Non-Gregorian observances, 2018 This list does not necessarily imply either official status or general observance. Please note that all Baha'i, Islamic, and Jewish observances begin at the sundown prior to the date listed, and end at sundown of the date in question unless otherwise noted. * January 30 – February 2: Lenaia (Attic calendar, modern Hellenism (religion)14 * February 2-3: Hobiyee (Nisga'a) * February 7: 22 Shvat (Hebrew calendar, Judaism, Chabad sect only) * February 10: Shabbat Shekalim (Hebrew calendar, Judaism) * February 11: Anniversary of Islamic Revolution (Solar Hijri calendar, Iran) * February 13: Maha Shivaratri (Hinduism, Indian national calendar) * February 14: Yom Kippur Katan (Hebrew calendar, Judaism, optional observance) * February 15: Amavasya (Hinduism) * February 15: Chinese New Year Eve (Chinese calendar) * February 15: Rosh Chodesh of Adar (Hebrew calendar, Judaism) * February 16: Chinese New Year (Chinese calendar) * February 16: Hecate's Deipnon (Attic calendar, modern Hellenism (religion) * February 16: Korean New Year (Korean calendar) * February 16: Losar (Buddhism, Tibetan calendar) * February 16: Tết Vietnamese calendar * February 16: Tsagaan Sar (Mongolian calendar) * February 17: Noumenia (Attic calendar, modern Hellenism (religion) * February 19: Martyrdom of Fatima (Iran) * February 22: Seventh of Adar (Hebrew calendar, Judaism) * February 24: Shabbat Zachor (Hebrew calendar, Judaism) * February 24: Sepandārmazgān (Solar Hijri calendar, Iran) * February 26 – March 1: Ayyám-i-Há (Bahá'í calendar) * February 26: Amalaka Ekadashi (Hinduism) * February 27 – March 1: Anthesteria (Attic calendar, modern Hellenism (religion)17 * February 28: Fast of Esther (Hebrew calendar, Judaism, starts at dawn) Movable observances, 2018 datesedit * Safer Internet Day: February 618 * Food Freedom Day (Canada): February 61920 * National Day of the Sun: (Argentina) Date varies based on providence * Random Acts of Kindness Week: February 11–17 21 First Friday: February 2 * National Wear Red Day (United States) First Saturday: February 3 * Ice Cream for Breakfast Day First Sunday: February 4 * Mother's Day (Kosovo) * Super Bowl (United States) Second Sunday before Ash Wednesday (Western Christianity): February 4 * Sexagesima 9th Sunday before Pascha (Eastern Christianity): February 422 * Sunday of the Prodigal Son Monday to Sunday following the 9th Sunday before Pascha (Eastern Christianity): February 4–10 * Meatfare Week Saturday of Meatfare Week (Eastern Christianity): February 10 * Saturday of Souls Sunday of Meatfare week (Eastern Christianity): February 11 * Sunday of Last Judgement (Meat Fare Sunday) First Week of February (first Monday, ending on Sunday): February 5–11 * Doppelganger Week * World Interfaith Harmony Week First Monday: February 5 * Constitution Day (Mexico) * National Frozen Yogurt Day (United States) Second Day of the second week: February 6 * Safer Internet Day (International observance) Last Thursday before Lent (Western Christianity): February 8 * Fat Thursday Saturday before Ash Wednesday (Western Christianity): February 10 * Festum Ovorum (University of Oxford) Second Saturday: February 10 * International Purple Hijab Day Second Sunday: February 11 * Autism Sunday (United Kingdom) * Children's Day (Cook Islands, Nauru, Niue, Tokelau, Cayman Islands) * Mother's Day (Norway) * World Marriage Day Sunday before Ash Wednesday (Western Christianity): February 11 * Quinquagesima Monday to Sunday following Meatfare week (Eastern Christianity): February 12–18 * Cheesefare Week Monday before Ash Wednesday (Western Christianity): February 12 * Shrove Monday ** Fastelavn (Denmark/Norway) ** Nickanan Night (Cornwall) ** Rosenmontag (Germany) Second Monday: February 12 * Family Day (Canada) (British Columbia) * Meal Monday (Scotland) Second Tuesday: February 13 * National Sports Day (Qatar) Tuesday before Ash Wednesday (Western Christianity): February 13 * Shrove Tuesday ** Fastnacht (Pennsylvania Dutch) ** Feast of the Holy Winding Sheet of Christ ** Fettisdagen (Sweden) ** Laskiainen (Finland, Finnish-Americans) ** Mardi Gras ** National Pancake Day (Netherlands) ** Powder Day (Tolox, Spain) ** Užgavėnės (Lithuania) 46 days before Easter (Western Christianity): February 14 * Ash Wednesday/Lent ** National No Smoking Day (Ireland) Third Thursday: February 15 * Global Information Governance Day Friday after Ash Wednesday (Western Christianity): February 15 * Feast of the Crown of Thorns Thursday of the 8th week before Pascha (Eastern Christianity): February 15 * Feast of Saint Vartan (Armenian Apostolic Church) Third Friday: February 16 * Yukon Heritage Day (Canada) First Sunday of Lent in (Western Christianity): February 18 * People's Sunday (Żabbar, Malta) * Quadragesima Sunday Sunday of Cheesefare week (Eastern Christianity): February 18 * Sunday of Forgiveness (Cheese-Fare Sunday) Week of February 22: February 18–24 * National Engineers Week (U.S.) Monday after Sunday of Forgiveness (Eastern Christianity): February 19 * Great Lent begins ** Clean Monday Third Monday: February 19 * Family Day (Canada) (provinces of Alberta, Manitoba, Ontario, Prince Edward Island, and Saskatchewan) * President's Day/Washington's Birthday (United States) Last Friday: February 23 * International Stand Up to Bullying Day First Saturday of Great Lent (Eastern Christianity): February 24 * St. Theodore Saturday Last Saturday: February 24 * Open That Bottle Night First Sunday of Great Lent (Eastern Christianity): February 25 * Feast of Orthodoxy Last Tuesday: February 27 * World Spay Day Last day of February: February 28 * Rare Disease Day Fixed observances * February 1 ** Abolition of Slavery Day (Mauritius) ** Air Force Day (Nicaragua) ** Federal Territory Day (Kuala Lumpur, Labuan and Putrajaya, Malaysia) ** Heroes' Day (Rwanda) ** Imbolc (Ireland, Scotland, Isle of Man, and some Neopagan groups in the Northern hemisphere) ** Lammas (some Neopagan groups in the Southern hemisphere) ** Memorial Day of the Republic (Hungary) ** National Freedom Day (United States) ** World Hijab Day * February 2 ** Anniversary of Treaty of Tartu (Estonia) ** Constitution Day (Philippines) ** Day of Youth (Azerbaijan) ** Feast of the Presentation of Jesus at the Temple (or Candlemas) (Western Christianity), and its related observances: *** A quarter day in the Christian calendar (due to Candlemas) (Scotland) *** Celebration of Yemanja (Candomblé) ** Groundhog Day (United States and Canada) *** Marmot Day (Alaska, United States) ** Inventor's Day (Thailand) ** National Tater Tot Day (United States) ** World Wetlands Day * February 3 ** Anniversary of The Day the Music Died (United States) ** Communist Party of Vietnam Foundation Anniversary (Vietnam) ** Day of the Virgin of Suyapa (Honduras) ** Heroes' Day (Mozambique) ** Martyrs' Day (São Tomé and Príncipe) ** Setsubun (Japan) ** Veterans' Day (Thailand) * February 4 ** Day of the Armed Struggle (Angola) ** Independence Day (Sri Lanka) ** Rosa Parks Day (California and Missouri, United States) ** World Cancer Day * February 5 ** Crown Princess Mary's birthday (Denmark) ** Kashmir Solidarity Day (Pakistan) ** Liberation Day (San Marino) ** National Weatherperson's Day (United States) ** Runeberg's Birthday (Finland) ** Unity Day (Burundi) * February 6 ** International Day of Zero Tolerance to Female Genital Mutilation ** Ronald Reagan Day (California, United States) ** Sami National Day (Russia, Finland, Norway and Sweden) ** Waitangi Day (New Zealand) * February 7 ** Independence Day (Grenada) * February 8 ** Parinirvana Day (some Mahayana Buddhist traditions, most celebrate on February 15) ** Prešeren Day (Slovenia) ** Propose Day * February 9 ** National Pizza Day (United States) ** St. Maroun's Day (Maronite Church, Eastern Orthodox Church, public holiday in Lebanon) * February 10 ** Feast of St. Paul's Shipwreck (Public holiday in Malta) ** Fenkil Day (Eritrea) ** National Memorial Day of the Exiles and Foibe (Italy) * February 11 ** 112 day (European Union) ** Armed Forces Day (Liberia) ** Day of Revenue Service (Azerbaijan) ** Evelio Javier Day (Panay Island, the Philippines) ** Feast day of Our Lady of Lourdes (Catholic Church), and its related observance: *** World Day of the Sick (Roman Catholic Church) ** Inventors' Day (United States) ** National Foundation Day (Japan) ** Youth Day (Cameroon) * February 12 ** Darwin Day (International) ** Georgia Day (Georgia (U.S. state)) ** International Day of Women's Health ** Lincoln's Birthday (United States) ** National Freedom to Marry Day (United States) ** Red Hand Day (United Nations) ** Sexual and Reproductive Health Awareness Day (Canada) ** Union Day (Myanmar) ** Youth Day (Venezuela) * February 13 ** Children's Day (Myanmar) ** World Radio Day * February 14 ** Statehood Day (Arizona, United States) ** Statehood Day (Oregon, United States) ** Presentation of Jesus at the Temple (Armenian Apostolic Church) ** V-Day (movement) (International) ** Valentine's Day (International) *** Singles Awareness Day * February 15 ** Candlemas (Eastern Orthodox Church) ** International Duties Memorial Day (Russia, regional) ** John Frum Day (Vanuatu) ** Liberation Day (Afghanistan) ** National Flag of Canada Day (Canada) ** National I Want Butterscotch Day (United States) ** Parinirvana Day (most Mahayana Buddhist traditions, some celebrate on February 8) ** Serbia's National Day ** Statehood Day (Serbia) ** Susan B. Anthony Day (United States) ** The ENIAC Day (Philadelphia, United States) ** Total Defence Day (Singapore) * February 16 ** Day of the Shining Star (North Korea) ** Restoration of Lithuania's Statehood Day (Lithuania) * February 17 ** Independence Day (Kosovo) ** Random Acts of Kindness Day (United States) ** Revolution Day (Libya) * February 18 ** National Democracy Day (Nepal) ** Dialect Day (Amami Islands, Japan) ** Independence Day (Gambia) ** Kurdish Students Union Day (Iraqi Kurdistan) ** Wife's Day (Iceland) * February 19 ** Armed Forces Day (Mexico) ** Brâncuși Day (Romania) ** Commemoration of Vasil Levski (Bulgaria) ** Flag Day (Turkmenistan) ** Shivaji Jayanti (Maharashtra, India) * February 20 ** Day of Heavenly Hundred Heroes (Ukraine) ** Northern Hemisphere Hoodie-Hoo Day ** World Day of Social Justice * February 21 ** International Mother Language Day ** Language Movement Day (Bangladesh) * February 22 ** Feast of the Chair of Saint Peter (Roman Catholic Church) ** Independence Day (Saint Lucia) ** Celebrity Day (Church of Scientology) ** Founder's Day or "B.-P. day" (World Organization of the Scout Movement) ** National Margarita Day (United States) ** World Thinking Day (World Association of Girl Guides and Girl Scouts) * February 23 ** Mashramani-Republic Day (Guyana) ** Meteņi (Latvia) ** National Banana Bread Day (United States) ** National Day (Brunei) ** Red Army Day or Day of Soviet Army and Navy in the former Soviet Union, also held in various former Soviet republics: *** Defender of the Fatherland Day (Russia) *** Defender of the Fatherland and Armed Forces day (Belarus) * February 24 ** Dragobete (Romania) ** Engineer's Day (Iran) ** Flag Day in Mexico ** Independence Day (Estonia) ** National Artist Day (Thailand) ** Sepandārmazgān or "Women's Day" (Zoroastrian, Iran) * February 25 ** Armed Forces Day (Dominican Republic) ** Kitano Baika-sai or "Plum Blossom Festival" (Kitano Tenman-gū Shrine, Kyoto, Japan) ** Meher Baba's birthday (followers of Meher Baba) ** Memorial Day for the Victims of the Communist Dictatorships (Hungary) ** National Day (Kuwait) ** People Power Day (Philippines) ** Revolution Day (Suriname) ** Soviet Occupation Day (Georgia) * February 26 ** Liberation Day (Kuwait) ** Day of Remembrance for Victims of Khojaly massacre (Azerbaijan) ** National Wear Red Day (United Kingdom) ** Saviours' Day (Nation of Islam) * February 27 ** Anosmia Awareness Day (International observance) ** Doctors' Day (Vietnam) ** International Polar Bear Day ** Majuba Day (some Afrikaners in South Africa) ** Marathi Language Day (Maharashtra, India) ** Independence Day (Dominican Republic) * February 28 ** Day of Remembrance for Victims of Massacres in Armenia (Armenia) ** Día de Andalucía (Andalusia, Spain) ** Kalevala Day Finland) ** National Science Day (India) ** Peace Memorial Day (Taiwan) ** Teachers' Day (Arab states) * February 29 ** Bachelor's Day (Ireland, United Kingdom) ** National Frog Legs Day (United States)